


Creeper Boy [Podfic]

by Sandstripe



Series: Creeper Boy [Podfic] [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Minecraft, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandstripe/pseuds/Sandstripe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Minecraft AU) While lost in the woods outside of Achievement City, Michael stumbles upon an odd boy dressed up like a creeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeper Boy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Creeper Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/992723) by [Hashtagmavin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hashtagmavin/pseuds/Hashtagmavin). 



Mediafire: **Download** : [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/download/4434rtcxoaclwk7/Creeper+Boy.m4b) (207.9 MBs)

Audiofic Archive: **Download** : [M4B and MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/creeper-boy)

Running time [3:09:21]

Cover Art by [fullunadulteratedart](http://fullunadulteratedart.tumblr.com/)


End file.
